


please look at me

by kneebleed



Series: phan one-shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of COVID-19, Secret Crush, they aren't on a relationship, this has an open ending but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneebleed/pseuds/kneebleed
Summary: It's quarantine and I don't look nice all day but tonight I'm going to pretend that I do just for you.
Series: phan one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	please look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/emileya/status/1245780503011213312

Being honest quarantine wasn't the best thing to happen to our society in 2020, everything was a total mess, and Dan, who's someone that doesn't fancy going out of his house, is getting desperate to just do something else that isn't sitting in his butt all-day.

He had been working in his home for ages; he doesn't need going to an office to do his thing when he has access to the internet in his very own house. But still, he just wants to do something with his time that doesn't involve work or playing videogames.

But one of the things that he missed the most about that time before quarantine, was seeing his neighbour. During the 3 years that he was living there, there was a guy next door that is just too perfect to be real, he even has a dog that he takes out to walks in the evenings.

The neighbour's name is Phil, _and oh god even his name was perfect_ , he was a nice guy, honestly, so nice that he even nocks at Dan's door when he bought too much cake and smiles at him when they see each other, Dan tries to smile back at him but he is too awkward to do so.

It was a stupid crush, honestly. Surely Phil was straight, and if he wasn't, Dan was sure that he wouldn't look at him twice.

But their (kind of) friendship was nice, Dan felt comfortable with it. He doesn't know if he misses seeing the dog or Phil the most, though.

\----------

Close to 8 p.m., people started to stand outside their houses to clap in honour of the people that fights against the virus every day to keep the world spinning, and Dan participates in that because he thinks is a great way to say thanks to doctors and nurses, and Phil participates in it too.

That's why Dan is inside of his bathroom trying to look presentable enough so he could impress Phil and pretend that he isn't in his pyjamas all day.

He wants Phil to look at him like he's something else like he is stunning or something like that. That's why he's using hair products to make his hair look nice and used a facial mask to make his skin look shiny.

Once the clock said that it was time and Dan convinced himself that he looked presentable enough, he went out and started clapping, pretending that he didn't care at all if Phil goes out of his house or not.

After a few seconds of being out, he heard a dog barking and for some reason, he thought that it was Phil's dog.

"Buffy, shh," and surprisingly, he was right, "oh hi, Dan," _shit he's talking to me_.

"Hi, Phil," Dan smiled at him, _oh my god why did I smile?_ "Fancy seeing you here," _stop making this awkward_.

"You know me, always willing to show my support towards others," they laughed, Dan felt self-conscious.

"How's everything with work?"

"Ugh, don't remind me of it, it's a total mess," Phil chuckled, "it's harder with Buffy here though, she wants all the attention of the world and doesn't let me do my work."

Dan wanted to help Phil with his work; he felt like he owned Phil so much that offering his help could be enough to show how thankful he was of having Phil in his life.

"I could take care of her if you want," Dan said without hesitation, surprising Phil.

"You sure? I know that you have enough work to do yourself, you would be distracted by her and her needs."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure that I can handle it."

"Really?"

"Yes, Phil, let me help you," with that, something seemed to shift in Phil's eyes, Dan couldn't decipher what it was.

"If you insist."

\----------

Buffy was a lovely dog, to say the least. She was a corgi and her fur was soft, Dan was sure that he will enjoy his time inside his house with her around. He let his mind travel around the idea of having this forever, Phil was inside of the picture too.

At that moment, Dan decided that after this pandemic was over he will do anything to make that thought true.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr! (https://kneebleed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
